


Love In This Club

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Praise Kink, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shh, darlin’. You gotta be quiet for me now.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love In This Club

“Benny,” Dean whispers, “Benny wait-”

“Shh, darlin’. You gotta be quiet for me now.” Benny presses him a little further into the darkened corner of the club, shielding Dean as much as he can with his own bulky frame, but Dean can still see the other patrons over Benny’s head. That is, he can until Benny tugs him down for a kiss, effectively distracting him for the moment - and muffling the cry when Benny’s hand grips his cock, stroking him fast and smooth. 

Dean’s shaky with adrenaline and arousal, clinging desperately to Benny’s shoulder to steady himself, and pressing into the kiss because he can’t hold back the whimpers and moans. He gasps a little when Benny draws back, pulling away just far enough that Dean can’t reach with the vampire’s other hand pinning him to the wall. He resorts to biting down on his lip, the sounds his making loud to his own ears in spite of the thudding bass of the music. 

Hands scrabbling to draw Benny in, Dean gives in to the pleasure with a shiver, letting his eyes drift half shut as he melts against the wall. It’s that acquiescence that actually prompts Benny to press closer, using his supernatural strength to hold Dean up. 

“Please,” Dean pants, pressing into his lover’s neck to hide his face. “God, Benny,  _please_.” 

Benny just presses a kiss to his sweaty shoulder and speeds up his stroke, the pace dragging Dean ever nearer to coming.

“C’mon, sugar. Know you’ve been pent up. Bet you can just let it go right here for me, can’t ya? And you’re gonna do it with just me knowin’, nice and quiet like.” 

Dean groans into the vampire’s neck, hips starting to thrust helplessly into Benny’s grip. He can feel the scream building in his throat right alongside the orgasm in his belly. He’s going to give them away, going to attract the attention of a hundred gazes, going to spill all over the club floor and his jeans and - 

His teeth sink into the firm flesh of Benny’s throat, earning a pained grunt but it muffles the shout as he writhes, coming wet and hot over Benny’s hand. Dean can feel his legs trembling, hands too as they fist in the fabric of his lover’s shirt, and he goes weak against the wall. 

“Good boy, Dean,” Benny breathes into his ear. 

“You fuck,” Dean gasps back, earning a throaty laugh. “You coulda warned me, at least.” 

Benny wipes them up with the kerchief from his back pocket quickly, tucking Dean back in and zipping him up efficiently. “You wouldn’t’ve enjoyed it as much if I had,” he responds with a grin. 

Well, Dean has to give him that, he supposes. Especially when he has to accept Benny’s help over to one of the low couches nearby until the laxness in his muscles subsides. 


End file.
